


of shadows

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Mission, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: post-mission nightly routine





	of shadows

**Author's Note:**

> title adapted from sure on this shining night, version from the university of utah singers.

Your average nightly routine with Bucky is a sliver of tranquility in both of your crazy lives. While he brushes and flosses his teeth, you sit on the counter and rest your head against the cool tiles. It’s a welcome feeling, even if the wall is especially hard against your bruised head.

Eyes closed, arms and legs crossed, Bucky’s flesh arm drawing random shapes around your thighs. Sometimes he traces your stretch marks, other times he simply lays his hand across your upper thigh. It’s never sexual. Just a reminder, a way to let you know that he’s there. He’ll always be there.

It’s nice. The sound of the water running and of the bristles of the brush scraping against Bucky’s teeth, the heat from your shower still leaving the bathroom humid and warm.

It’s the perfect spell that almost sends you drifting off to sleep. Your eyes are closed, and you’re almost there, before Bucky interrupts your peaceful state.

“Hey, (Y/N)?” Bucky’s voice is serene, caring. You hear him, but make no outward confirmation of this. All you can muster up is a small grunt. You don’t open your eyes, or lips, or anything.

Bucky sighs. You’d gotten back from a short solo mission that day. The good news is that Bucky was your contact, so it’s not like you had no communication throughout the mission. The bad news is that it seemed that everything that could’ve gone wrong, did.

You were discovered by Hydra, which lead to you (almost) getting shot, but not before you realized that the information Tony had thought was there ended up…not being there.

This made the entire mission, and all the preparation it took to send you to the base, completely and utterly worthless.

The mission took an emotional toll on both of you, but the physical toll hit you especially hard. You were so, so exhausted, and all you wanted to do was sleep.

“Babe,” Bucky repeats. You still don’t move. “Come to bed with me,”

You huff, and then hiss at the pain in your ribs. Despite this, you still make an effort to reach your arms out a little bit and flex your hands in and out of fists. A smile spreads across Bucky’s face. He knows what this means, this means that you wish to be carried into your shared bedroom.

The childlike innocence of the gesture makes Bucky’s heart swell to the size of cantaloupe. The stress that once weighed down his shoulders melts away as he picks you up bridal style, and carries you to the bedroom. You let your cheek press into the warmth of his bare chest, soaking in the welcome change of temperature.

He lays you down on your half of the bed, the left side. It’s farthest from the door. When he lefts go of you, you whine, wanting his body heat back. He laughs again, before crawling over you to his side. Bucky immediately pulls you onto his chest, which you happily cuddle into. As he runs his metal hand over your back, you hum in acknowledgement. He syncs his breathing with yours, and falls asleep to the smell of your green apple body wash and the sound of your even breaths.


End file.
